


Mornings

by ObakeAri



Series: Sidlink Shenanigans [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nami is a little grump in the morning, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sidlink family, a continuation of all the other fics, because these nerds are going to have the cutest fucking family omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri
Summary: Sidon's and Link's family adventures continue, and while getting four kids up in the morning can be challenging, it's nothing that the couple can't handle (and it's certainly something that they love).





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from the angst of Sidon's sexuality crisis in my other fic and hop on over to some cute future shenanigans. This fic takes place some odd years after the Bed Time one shot. Also...I have to admit that I'm still messing around with just how big the age gaps between Nami and the other little ones are. Mostly it's because it would seem that zora age slower than Hylians based on Mipha's comments in the game. *shrugs* 
> 
> As of right now I'm going to guess and say that this is the ages of the kiddos in this fic:  
> Nami: 18  
> Rho: 12  
> Cado: 11  
> Mipha: 8
> 
> ish? Kind of? We'll see.

Nami was fairly certain that the morning was her least favorite time of day. Her sleeping pool was always so warm and so still, that to be forced out of her dreams was beyond aggravating. 

“Nami,” Dad’s voice was soft as he traced a claw gently down the front of Nami’s head. Every night the went to bed telling herself that she wouldn’t get too snarky with Dad in the morning and yet every morning, no matter how much he tried to wake her gently, she still managed to let out a stubborn, angry growl.

“Mmm,” she groaned, squinting her eyes closed. She tried to shy away from Dad’s touch by sinking further into the water, but alas, Prince Sidon knew his daughter too well and he responded by dragging his claw to the front of her head before poking one of the sensitive barbels that protruded from Nami’s forehead.

The sensation started Nami, letting out a snort as her eyes shot open. Nami blinked several times, eyes focusing as she found her dad laying on his stomach, chin resting on his arm as he continued to poke at her forehead with his other hand.

“It’s time to get up, my Princess,” Dad grinned. Nami let out a groan, glaring fiercely at him.

Nami responded by trying to duck her face into the water. 

“Nu-uh, sweetie, I’ve let you sleep in long enough,” Dad chided. “Up now.”

“But Daaaad,” she whined, fairly certain that she was the first one being woken up and had plenty more time to sleep in, “Go get Rho up or something.”

“Rho finished his homework last night,” Dad retorted. “Did you?”

“Noooo,” Nami groaned, blowing bubbles up to the surface.

“You have an hour and a half to finish it if you get up now,” Dad patted her head, “Now come on.”

Nami squinted her eyes angrily, pushing herself out of the sleeping pool, hating the blast of cool air that hit her skin. As a child, the shock was enough to bring Nami to tears. As a teenager, she wouldn’t mind being able to throw a tantrum over how much morning sucked at least. Dad’s chipperness only continued to grate on her for as long as she was still stuck in her sleepy state. But knowing her well, Dad led her into the living room and pulled out a blanket, spreading it out for her.

“Thanks,” Nami mumbled, stepping into the blanket and leaning her weight against her dad’s form. Dad wrapped his arms around her, thus wrapping the blanket around her as well and now that Nami was standing she could revel in the warmth and wake up a little more gracefully. 

“Anything for my sweet,” Dad cooed, kissing the top of her head. “Now, go finish your homework and keep Papa company while he makes breakfast.”

“Sure thing,” Nami purred, nuzzling against Dad’s chest briefly before starting her day. 

 

* * *

 

Cado was by far the heaviest sleeper of the four, despite the fact that he moved around even more than Link. Sidon had to admit that he wasn’t ever sure if the boy was conscious at any point before he spooned food into his mouth and he was just grateful that he was at least a Hylian and therefor easier to manipulate. 

“Cado, my boy,” Sidon shook him slightly, but his son only responded with a loud snore. “Hmmm.”

While Nami was the crankiest Zora under the sun in the mornings, Sidon at least knew what tricks would wake her or at least pull her out of her mood. With Cado, once he was awake he was up for the rest of the day but Goddess above it was anyone’s guess as to how to wake him up. 

Today, Sidon tried ripping the covers off. Cado convulsed briefly and let out a series of sleepy groans. But then he rolled over onto his stomach and went back to sleep. 

“Oh, let’s not have any of this today please?” Sidon heaved a sigh. He stooped down and grabbed Cado by the armpits, lifting him up and watching as his head rocked limply backwards before he opened his bleary eyes. 

“Dad?” Cado yawned, smacking his lips together in a way that made Sidon wondered if he was still sleeping or just really good at mimicking Link. 

“Rise and shine, my faithful knight,” Sidon grinned, ruffling the boy’s messy brown hair. “It’s time for school.”

“Mmkay,” Cado yawned again. Sidon hesitantly released his son, waiting to see if he would stand on his own feet or collapse back onto the bed. To his surprise, Cado stayed standing this time. 

If only for a moment. 

“Back to bed,” Cado announced before flopping forward and curling his body around a pillow. 

“No you’re not, young man!” Sidon scolded, lunging forward to scoop Cado back into his arms with reflexes that only years of parenting could have earned him. He had to drag the boy to the bathroom before he finally perked up enough to start doing anything on his own accord that didn’t involve diving under the sheets, but even then he wasn’t sure if his son was actually awake as he brushed his teeth, his dark hair strewn about every which way and his blue eyes not quite focusing on his reflection in the mirror. 

 

* * *

 

Rho usually stirred before Dad came to get him in the morning, but he enjoyed relishing in the warmth of his blankets and he was, on occasion, too impatient to wait until the evening to hear how Dad’s bedtime story continued so he’d snag the book after everyone had gone to bed and either stay up reading or grab the novel off his dresser when he woke up in the morning. 

When the door creaked open that morning, Rho snapped the book closed and sat up. “I’m awake,” he said, sitting up. 

“Good man,” Dad praised, though his expression contorted slightly as he watched Rho throw the covers off and stand up. “Is that my book?”

Rho glanced down, realizing that he still had the book in hand and his cheeks heated up, hiding it behind him. “No,” he lied. 

Dad placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, trying to look serious despite how his sly grin betrayed his false anger. “Now that’s just cheating.”

“I wanted to know what happens!” Rho tried to defend himself. “I didn’t take the bookmark out or anything!”

Dad merely chuckled and stepped forward, outstretching his arms, “Oh, come now, no need to be defensive I was only teasing.”

Rho squirmed as Dad wrapped him in a hug. The young boy in him loved getting Dad hugs, feeling safe in his strong, long arms. But Rho wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a Hylian warrior in training and a Prince of the Zora domain. He couldn’t engage in such childish indulgences. 

“Daaaad,” Rho groaned. “I gotta get ready.”

“But Rhooooo,” Dad whined, hugging him tighter. “You never let me hug you anymooooore.”

Rho let out a groan and crossed his arms, trying not to look too annoyed because he knew that if he did, Dad would only ham it up. 

Still, Dad continued to whine, “Your siblings are never awake in the morning and Nami just gets mad at me but all I want to do is make sure my children know how much I love them!”

“That’s nice, Dad,” Rho huffed. Biting his lips together, Rho gave in and wrapped his arms around Dad in a hug, earning a tighter squeeze and a pleased purr from Dad in response.

“Okay, I’ll let you get ready,” Dad kissed the top of Rho’s head. “Thanks for putting up with your old man!”

“Ancient,” Rho quipped, flashing a snarky grin at his now deflating father. 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Dad whined. 

“I’m kidding!” Rho laughed. “Besides, Pop’s older.”

Dad started to say something back to the boy but he paused, tilting his head slightly and noted, “Fair point.”

 

* * *

Mipha stirred slightly when Dad stepped into her room. She felt his hand run through her hair and she let out a groan.

“Mipha, my sweet,” he whispered. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Mmhmm,” Mipha opened her eyes to look up at Dad who was sitting on the bed smiling down at her.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

“No,” Mipha chirped before contently rolling over onto her side. Above her, she could head Dad’s soft chuckle as two large, warm arms curled around her. Mipha couldn’t contain her giggles as Dad pressed his weight against her, his throat rumbling with an affectionate growl. He lifted her off the bed slightly and planted a kiss on the side of Mipha’s forehead. 

“Come now, little one,” Dad nuzzled Mipha’s ear. “I’ve let you sleep in longer than anyone, you best get up now.”

“Mmmm,” Mipha groaned, wriggling out of the blankets just enough to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “But Daaaaad.”

“Oh come now,” Dad teased, lifting the bundle of Mipha up and set her on his lap. Save for her head and arms, she was practically a burrito the way she had twisted herself into the blankets even before he lifted her up. “Do you think you can bat those pretty little eyelashes at me and expect me to cave and let you stay in bed all day?”

“Nooo,” Mipha giggled. “I want you to stay and cuddle with me silly!”

“Oh, well if that’s the case,” Dad said, squeezing Mipha tightly as he plopped back down overdramatically onto his side, still holding the girl hostage. “Goodnight.”

Realizing that she was suddenly unable to move, Mipha panicked slightly and tried to wriggle out of Dad’s grasp, “Wait, Dad, no--”

“You said you wanted to stay in bed and cuddle,” Dad said. 

“Yeah but you’re crushing my lungs!” Mipha complained. 

“Well, if you had gills there wouldn’t be lungs to crush,” Dad retorted. 

“But Daaaaad,” Mipha droned. “I can’t control that!”

“No,” Dad mused. “But you wanted to stay in and cuddle.”

“Yeah but I can’t move!” Mipha whined.

“Aww,” Dad pouted, “You know, I remember when you were such a tiny little thing. You were just about the size of my hand, you were so small! You’d let me set you down on my chest and we could spend the whole day like that.”

Mipha let out a whine, trying to find a reason to protest her father but realizing she sealed her own fate. 

“Okaay,” she grumbled, seeing his point, “I’ll get up!”

Dad loosened his grip just enough so that she could swing her legs over the bed, untangle herself from the blankets and stand up, but that didn’t change the fact that he made a pitiful noise as she walked away.

“And here I was thinking we could get to revisit those days,” he whined.

“Sorry, Dad,” Mipha apologized, biting back an amused smile. Dad made an over dramatic display of standing up despondently, no doubt imitating Nami’s grumpy demeanor in the mornings as he scoffed at her. 

“It’s fine, I suppose,” he said, his expression betraying him as he cracked a smile. “Though I must say, I do appreciate that you are the easiest of your siblings to wake up in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Cado spooned some food in his mouth, chewing it methodically for a few moments before something clicked in the back of his mind and he realized where he was. Blinking a few times, Cado’s eyes came back into focus and he was surprised to discover his two older siblings watching him intently and Nami’s eyes lit up as she let out a cheer and laughed, “Heeey! He’s awake now! Welcome back to reality!”

Cado squinted his eyes at his sister, swallowing the food in his mouth as he realized that it wasn’t just Nami and Rho that were staring at him intently. Pa was still spooning things onto plates and biting back a smile while Dad was leaning against the counter, rubbing Papa’s back as he failed to hold back his laughter. 

“I’ve been awake,” Cado said contemplatively, honestly not sure of his own statement but not wanting to make a fool of himself. He knew he was in safe company, but still. 

Dad responded by doubling over, letting out a series of snorts and giggles. Pop swiftly swatted Dad across the shoulder, audibly hissing, “Stop it.”

Cado was honestly a little too sleepy to fully process everything, so he missed when Mipha came up from behind him and pounced, shouting, “BOO!”

“AH!” Cado shrieked, nearly falling backwards in his seat. “Mipha! Don’t do that!”

Laughing at herself without remorse, Mipha simply shrugged, “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Cado stuck his tongue out at his little sister.

Mipha responded by sticking her tongue back out at him. 

“Alright you two,” Dad chided gently, “eat your breakfast.”

Mipha took her seat beside Nami and Dad took his seat in between Rho and where Papa normally sat. Papa, on the other hand, cracked a few eggs in the still hot frying pan, anticipating that they would all need seconds. 

“Oh, Link, sweetheart,” Dad noted, “Take a seat and enjoy your breakfast.”

Papa shook his head and turned away from the stove long enough to lift his hands and sign, “With such a ravenous household? I need to make sure my family is fed.”

“Well, we will help ourselves to seconds if we’re still hungry, you just sit down and eat!”

“Whose going to cook seconds?”

“I can,” Dad insisted, though Cado and the others had to fight to hold down their laughter as Papa snorted in disbelief. Dad deflated suddenly, his tail drooping pitifully, “Whaaaat?”

“You?” Pa signed, “Cooking!?”

“I can try!” Dad whined, but a pointed look from Pa proved that he knew better. 

“Who wants seconds?” Pa signed, laughing as Cado launched his hand upward alongside his other three siblings. He fought back a bemused grin as he filled the children’s plates and only then sitting down next to Dad, who was grumpily picking at his food. 

“Alright, I see your point,” Dad mumbled, glaring at Pa who held up the remnants of what was in the pan in his direction. “Yes please.”

Dad’s mood didn’t last for long as a few gentle prods from Pa brought his grin back. 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Link helped Sidon get the kids out the door, watching in amusement as Sidon sat back on the floor, collapsing in relief that they all made it out with plenty of time to get to school. 

“You okay?” Link mumbled aloud, sitting down next to his husband. Sidon heaved a sigh, his gills puffing outwards as if he didn’t love every minute he spent with those rascals. 

“These children will be the end of me,” Sidon breathed, resting his arm over his eyes. “Waking them up alone is enough to do me in.”

“Please,” Link scoffed, reaching out to scratch at the zora’s belly and laughing at the way Sidon contracted inwards from the ticklish sensation. Link waited until Sidon revealed his eyes before he continued with his hands, “The morning is your favorite part of the day and you know it.”

“Hmm,” Sidon hummed, sitting up just long enough to plop his head back onto Link’s lap. Link absentmindedly ran his hand along the side of Sidon’s tail fin, smiling as he heard his husband purr before speaking, “You are correct. I know not what I would be without my family, especially my beautiful husband.”

Link’s smile broadened at the statement, lowering his head so he could nuzzle against the side of his husband’s, pressing his lips against the large protrusion of his brow and kissing it gently. He ran his hand down Sidon’s shoulder, tracing his fingers along crimson scales. As much as Sidon praised him, Link wondered if Sidon knew just how much he and their perfect little family had changed the Hylian’s life for the better. 

He sure hoped the peppering of kisses spoke for themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sidon and Link let the kids walk to school by themselves because they don't want to make Rho or Cado feeling like their style is being cramped since Nami is a big girl and make sure that her siblings get there okay.
> 
> Also also, I'm imagining that at this point, some Hylians have moved back to a settlement closer to the Domain with the Zora-Hylian relations being rebuilt and at this point Rho, Cado, and Mipha have a school to go to at this settlement. Being 18, Nami's finishing up her education at the zora's school and transitioning to learning how to lead her people.


End file.
